The Return of Shion
by TMNTfan101
Summary: Right after Shion gets shot in the Correctional Facility, Shina wakes from her 16 year coma. She still looks the age she was when she entered it and she has Shion's memories. With no memory of her as Shina maybe a trip to the West district could give her answers of who she is and if her memories she had in her coma were real or just a dream. Also Anymeaddict help me with the story
1. Chapter 1- The Awaking

"_Rat. Grab my hand." I demanded Rat, who was sitting on the ground. We had to hurry before the correctional facility would explode, with us in it._

_Rat reached for my hand. There was a gunshot._

_I was hit._

_I saw Rat's eyes widen as I was falling back, with darkness falling around me._

* * *

"Rat!" I shouted my eyes flashing open. I was in a hospital room' even though I didn't know how I got there and it didn't really matter at the moment. I had to find Rat! I quickly did a mental checklist of everything I knew. I was Shion. Shion lived with Rat. We were I the correctional facility when…Rat! He was hurt! He needed my help! And then me getting shot right in front of him! My heart ached. What was I going to do? He must think I was dying right now. He must have been the one to get me here. Or he got Dog Keeper and Rikiga to bring me here. I had to find him to let him know I was ok!

I jumped out of the bed I was laying on and ran to the door to find him. I froze when I saw my reflection in the mirror I passed.

My hair was long and brown. My eyes were brown too. My scar was gone. My skin wasn't as pale. It was as if nothing had happened with the parasitic bee. But that wasn't what had gotten my attention. I was a girl. A teenage girl. That didn't make since. Shion was a Boy.

"What!" I stammered. I ran my fingers through my hair. I pulled but it didn't come off. I rubbed my face where the scar was but no makeup came off. I gulped and brushed my hands gently over my chest and hips. It was real. It was all real. I really was a girl!

I saw a nurse walked by my open hospital door and glanced at me from the corner of my eyes. "Miss?" I glanced up at her to see her fully. "You're awake! But how?" I stared at my reflection again, deciding to ignore the nurse, frozen in shock and fear.

"Miss? Are you alright?" the nurse walked up to me and carefully put a hand on my shoulder, a bit of fear in her voice.

"How long have I been here?" It was the only thing I was able to say. She didn't answer. I looked at her straight in the face. "How long?" I said with anger and authority in my voice.

She looked down at the ground. "Sixteen years. You were in a coma for 16 years."

I stumbled a bit, bumping into the bed, and sat down on it. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think!

"You came in here 16 years ago with a bullet wound. You were shot near heart, but you somehow survived. Everyone thought it was a miracle, but we didn't think you would wake up." The nurse continued. I looked at the ground too shocked to process anything.

"How old was I?" It was the first question I could think of. I looked sixteen, maybe seventeen or eighteen but that was really pushing my age. But either way I still would have been either a baby or a toddler when I first got here.

"The age you look today I believe. I didn't work here yet but I heard all the stories. And everyone said that you haven't aged." I look up at her with even more shock.

"But that's… It's just…" I couldn't form a proper sentence. I practically choked on my words.

"Impossible? Yes, but you're proof it's not." A new voice Finished my sentence and I saw an older man standing there gesturing to me as if that was enough proof.

"Well since you're up can I ask you some questions" The doctor didn't seem freaked out like the nurse, and now the other people that had gathered to gawk at me.

I nodded. I didn't have anything better to do at the moment. There was no way I could go find Rat like this. That is if Rat is even real. For all I know it was all a dream. I mean Shion was sixteen years old and I had been in coma for sixteen years. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"What is your name?" I thought really hard. It took me a little to remember since I had to sift through all Shion's memories and decide what was his and what was mine. But at least I had some.

"Shina. My name is Shina." I peeked through my fingers at him and saw him writing on a clipboard.

"When were you born?" I thought really hard about it, trying desperately to remember. I couldn't though.

"I don't remember." I shook my head in frustration. "I can't remember much at all about my life. Just bits and pieces." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How old are you?" I looked up at him.

"How old do I look?" He raised an eyebrow at this. The onlookers all looked surprised and shocked at this.

"Ok then. Sixteen." I was asked more questions. I answered them all the best I could but most of them I couldn't.

I then started to ask my own Questions. Like what was the date? Funny thing though. It was the day Shion was born. After a while everyone left to let me rest. Like I could do that at a time like this.

Later the nurse that found me awake came in and gave me my id bracelet. I asked what all was on it. She told me the only things on it was my first name and now my medical records of what they had done to me and my answers to the questions that I had been asked. She said the only on there when I first got here was my name.

She left, leaving me alone to my thought. I didn't know what that was though. I guess I was debating if Shion's life was a dream or not. As far as I knew everything was the same as it was in Shion's memory. I wasn't for sure though and decided to turn on the television on that was in my room. There was nothing on TV. It was all Snow and fuzz.

I scowled. It was the Holy day. I thought something good would be on TV. I turned it off. I lied back down. I refused to believe that it was a dream. I just needed some sort of proof it was real. A sign or something, so I would know that somewhere out there was Rat and that he needed me. If I got it I would find some way to put aside all the confusion and go find him.

I obviously couldn't tell him I was Shion. He would think I was crazy and try to kill me. But I could still be there for him when he needed me, not that it would be often with him being tough like he is.

I smiled quietly at the thought.

BOOM!

I bolted out up to a sitting position. Through the window in my door, which had been closed when the nurse left, I saw people running around in a panic.

I quickly and quietly jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. There was the wall of NO.6. Or at least that's where it used to be. It seemed to have had fallen. My eyes widened as I realized this.

Suddenly I felt so happy! That was my sign! Shion had wanted to get rid of the wall and now it was gone! I didn't think about what I was doing and ran out of the hospital.

I heard nurses and doctors yell at me to stay inside, that is was dangerous out there right now but I ignored them and kept going.

Many other people were heading to the wall, but I was the only one running. They didn't know anything about it so they were being careful. I was so happy I could-

WHAM! I ran into something and fell down.

"Oh sorry." said someone from above me. I looked up into the face of a lady. She looked like me, but older and shorter hair, she looked familiar but I couldn't stop thinking about Rat. I doubted I would be able to recognize anyone right now.

She helped me up and continued to the wall. I brushed myself off, noticed that I was still in a hospital dress; thank goodness I changed into one that covered everything after the questions, and ran to the wall.

Once I got then I couldn't help but smile. Tears of happiness streamed down my face.

I collapsed to the ground and laid there smiling, also laughing, the tears still streaming down my face.

"Miss, Miss are you alright?" I heard a nurse that had followed me shout as her some other nurses and doctors neared me.

"I'm fine, just happy." I said looking up at the sky, grinning from ear to ear. She sighed, most likely assuming I was crazy from the sixteen year coma, and had some of the others carry me back to the hospital.

That night I fell asleep and didn't dream of what I had expected to dream about, not how Shion died. I dreamed something different.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dream

_I opened my window and went out onto the balcony. Rain pelted my skin and the curtains whipped around me frantically._

_I stretched my arms out as far as I could soaking in all of the feelings I could. I then slammed my hands down on the railing and leaned out as far as I possibly could and screamed with the moon drop._

_I let out all my frustration about my event less, and pointless life. I screamed and screamed. It felt nice to be reckless for once. To risk something. It was a thrill I would do almost anything for._

_I stopped screaming and let the rain fall on my face. The coldness of it was so crisp and clear. The wind blowing my hair around my face was cold and kept me alert. I loved it. I wished I could do this more often, but I had to wait till the wind or the moon drop would drowned out my voice._

_I stood there for bit thinking. It was my 12__th_ _birthday and I just came back from Safu's place. She was really nice in fact I think she as my only friend that would like me no matter what._

_The monitor on my wall started to beep, breaking me out of my thoughts, so I went to fix it. It wasn't too hard. I grew up using this technology, so it was second nature._

_I turned around about to go back to my window, but saw that someone had beat me to it. A boy, who looked like a little helpless girl, was standing there, his arm was bleeding. I step forward ready to help him. Suddenly one of my lamps fell and one of his fore arm was at my throat, ready to choke me._

"_Don't move" He glared at me. I couldn't do much of anything but stare back at him. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were very bright silver._

_I looked at his bleeding arm then back to him._

"_I can help you. I know some stuff on treating wounds." I was calm. I wanted to help him. I wasn't lying, either, though I have never done any medical work, I just left of that what I did know was all theory._

_He started to remove his arm from my neck. The monitor next to us beeped loudly and his was back on my throat harder than before._

"_Shion. You need to close that window. You'll catch a cold" I looked at the boy in front of me. He arm set up so I could talk without sounding restricted._

"_The window? Ok."I pressed a button on the monitor and the window shut. "Oh, yeah. Mom I have to work on an assignment for school so I'll be in my room to work on it." I talked normal, so she wouldn't think anything was up. I did this a lot anyway, working in my room._

_When I finished talking the arm pressed back on me again. I couldn't help but notice that the arm, as well as its owner, was soaking wet, and trembling with cold._

_She let me that it was okay and hung up. The arm on my throat fell to its owner's side as he let me go._

_I quickly went and got my first aid kit. I took it to my desk and turned on my lamp._

_The boy was still standing by the wall watching me suspiciously._

"_Do you want my help or not?" with that he walked over and sat on the floor beside the desk. I turned the light so it shone down on his arm so I could see better, since I hadn't turned on the light in my room yet._

_I carefully cut off his sleeve. I gave him a shot and he complained about it. I smiled. It was fun to torture him like this._

"_You're weird." I looked up from the stitches I had been working on, confused. "Why do you say that?"_

"_You don't even know my name" He stated plainly. I thought about it and he was right. I didn't._

"_Well I haven't told you mine" I said, why should he tell me his name if he didn't know mine. "It's Shion right? Like the flower" He said plainly. I smiled at him, as I finished bandaging his arm. "My mom really likes plants and wild flowers." I said hoping it would explain why I was named after a flower. "What's yours?"_

"_Rat" he stated curtly._

_Images flashed before my eyes. My head felt like it was going to explode. I crumbled to the ground._

"_Hey are you okay? Shion!" I heard Rat above me. I couldn't open my eyes or say anything to let him that I heard him._

_Rat. Where have I heard that name before? The question circled around in my head not letting me think about anything else._

_I finally managed to open my eyes but I was no longer in my room, I was in a forest._

_I felt something in my arms and looked down to see a baby. "Aw. He looks like a cute little rat!" I felt as if someone else was controlling my body. I looked up a man and smiled brightly._

"_Rats aren't cute" He said plainly. I gave him a very disapproving look._

"_Well this one is." I said then looked up at a young girl. "I'll take care of him. Who wouldn't want to take care of a baby who doesn't have any family?" The girl smiled in relief, and nodded before running off to some people waiting in the distance._

"_I will call him… Nezumi." I rocked the baby in my arms. His silver eyes looked up at me, scowling. It was too cute!_

"_You know that means rat, right?" I glanced up at the man that was still with me. He looked really familiar._

"_I know. I said he looked like a cute rat. And Nezumi is Forest Folk for rat." He sighed._

"_Well, I am just going to call him Rat."_

_The scene changed again. This time I was walking about the forest, and seemed to have gotten smaller than I had been in the first part. A crowd of people stared at me as I walked by while they were going about their business._

_I could hear some whispering things. All of them were about the same. One stuck out among the rest because they said the name of 'her' the others were talking about._

"_Elyurias has taking a liking to Shina."_

_Then a song popped into my head_

"_Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo" _

_Then I heard someone calling me in a voice I didn't recognize. "SHINA! SHINA! SHINA!"_

* * *

I slammed my eyes open. I glanced around without moving.

I was in my hospital room, safe.

I sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. I got out of bed and walked to the mirror afraid of what I would see.

Before I looked in I closed my eyes. I turned my head so I would be able to see my reflection when I opened them.

I peeked through, and let out the breathe I had been holding. I was me, Shina. Or was I Shion? Or both? I still wasn't completely sure but either way I was still me.

I glanced out the window at the broken down wall.

I thought about the part of the dream where I was in the forest tribe. I don't remember that stuff in the in Shion's memories, but I wasn't sure if they had been completely mine either.

I got back in my bed with an even worst headache than I had when I got up. I laid I laid an arm over my eyes, and Sank into deep thought.

Which parts of the dream was real? Was Shion really real or just a vivid dream based on conversation I had picked up on in coma?

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep with these thought still swirling around in my head. Thankfully this time it was dreamless.


	3. Chapter 3- The West District

A few weeks passed since I woke up from my 16 year coma. (I'm still shocked that I don't look 32).

The doctors had done test to find out my physical type and capably, age, and IQ. I was pretty much the same as Shion except in the physical type area.

The doctors finally let me leave. They had given back my dress they had found me in; it had been mended and cleaned of course. The decided that I was healthy enough to be on my own. I guess they thought I would be behind on technology or something.

My first stop after leaving the hospital is the West District.

Yeah, yeah I know what West district was like. I knew that people were killed and attacked over something as little as an insult and food. But honestly, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I mean (technically) I am thirty-two.

When I reached what had once been the wall I stopped. I could see west district. It was still in ruins from the hunt, though it looked like life had gone back to normal. I could see people that clearly didn't belong there walking around. Then again I had seen some people that must have been from west district in the hospital not long after the wall fell.

I thought about all of Shion's memories. I would find some answers. I needed to know for sure who I was. Was I Shion or Shina, or were they the same. Very few people would be able to tell me the answer but I knew for sure that one, if he was real that is, lived here. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked around. I saw a clothes store; it looked untouched from the hunt but was clearly almost deserted. I thought about the old dress I was still wearing and thought I should buy something.

I walked in. My eyes were drawn to a big red coat that would come down to my knees. I thought about Shion's coat, that he had last seen with the dog with the baby

I couldn't help smiling wearily. "Dog keeper did always say that he would take any opportunity to earn money, unless it put his or his dogs' life in danger." I mumbled you myself and sighed.

I grabbed it off the pile. The women that ran the shop came out of the back. I looked at her and held up the coat.

"I would like to buy this"

She looked at me. And put her hands on her waist. "How are you going to pay for it?"

I didn't have any money. I can't believe I had forgotten something so important like that. I thought for a bit and then held up my wrist. "What about this?"

She looked from my wrist to me. "What would I do with that?" She pointed at my bracelet.

"You could probably find someone to reset it so you could go in NO.6. It cheaper there and with the wall down you could still run you business here." She seemed to like that idea. Live in a better place, and still earn a good living off of people that didn't have that luxury. She could go in without the id, but with it she could get a house, and get a job and do other things like that.

She nodded quickly and greedily took my id off my wrist.

I then put on the coat. It covered most of my dress. I pulled hood up to hide my hair. This hid my figure pretty well, which was a good thing here. If someone saw me they would think I was some kid that didn't have much clothes, or that what I did have was torn or something. They wouldn't see that I was a teenage girl.

At least that was what I had thought.

"Hey! It's a pretty girl." I heard a voice behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see who they were talking about and spotted a group of men. They were looking right at me. One of them, probably that one that had spoken, was pointing at me.

I walked faster. Before I could get too far though, I felt a grip on my wrist pull me into an alley.

"What, can't a beautiful young lady like you be polite?" It was one of the men. The others came in the alley also, blocking that exit. I glanced behind me. There were no other exits. Shion was only good at running away, and that clearly was not an option here.

My heart started to pound. I could smell alcohol. They were drunk but still strong and had their reflexes. I guess it came with living in a place like this.

"If you don't want people to know how pretty you are then you should wear a mask, and cover those lovely legs of yours." He got closer. I backed into a wall.

I don't know if it was a reflex or instinct, but I punched him in the face. It knocked him to the ground. It also made him angry.

He cursed at me, and before I could do anything two of his friends had already grabbed my arms, they pulled my coat off me and throw it to the ground in the mouth of the alley. and pinned me to the wall.

The guy stood back up rubbing his face. "I guess we need to teach little miss poison ivy here how to treat her new master, don't we?" I felt blood drain from my face. I could hear the others chuckle.

The next thing I knew I was punched in the face. Then in the stomach. I was dropped to the ground, and stomped on. Then kicked in the neck. Then chest.

I tried to fight back, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was curl up into a ball where I was, close my eyes and take it, and try not to pass out. If I did I didn't want to think of what he would do to me then.

_Help anyone, somebody please help me! _I thought to myself.

I felt a stabbing pain in my leg. _He stabbed me with a knife._ I couldn't help but scream. I knew this wouldn't kill me, but I also knew he didn't want to kill me. Not yet at least.

Suddenly I heard sounds of a struggle from the people attacking me. I slowly began to realize that I was no longer being hurt.

I slowly came out of my ball and glanced up to see what had happened. I my eyes widened in shock and I was frozen to the spot. All of the men were laying on the ground either dead or unconscious, I couldn't tell.

There was one person still standing. He was holding my coat. The light was coming from his back so I couldn't make out any facial feature. I felt my heart flutter a bit. I knew that profile anywhere.

It was Rat.

I grabbed the knife of my ex-attacker. I bolted to my feet, ripped the coat out of Rat's hand and ran. My legs were still bleeding and protesting in pain, but I had to get away. I didn't know where was I running, and didn't really matter just away from him.

I didn't want Rat to see me like that. He would think I was weak. Yet through all of this my heart was soaring.

_He's real! _ A smile slipped onto my lips. I guess I had been worried it was just a dream, just a little. Then my legs failed me and I tumble onto someone.

WHAM!

"Are you alright miss?" I looked up and saw another person from Shion's memories. Rikiga. I felt the strange sensation I had seen him before that too.

I tried to get off him but I couldn't move my legs.

"You're bleeding." I felt him rub his hand on my leg. I flinched at the pain, but didn't stop him. I couldn't think straight. I hurt all over, and was dizzy. I felt myself start to sway a bit but I managed to steady myself before I fell over, which would be sad since I am kneeling down.

"DOG KEEPER!" He turned toward someone I couldn't see but I knew that name. I finally looked up Rikiga and saw we were at Dog keeper's hotel. l chuckled halfheartedly.

"What old man?" Dog keeper was on the stair. He was still the same as he was in Shion's memories. He looked at me, and my heart started to pound again. I didn't want him to see me weak either.

A baby's cry filled the air. Dog keeper cursed and ran into another room. A moment later he came out holding a baby. Not just any baby either, but the baby Shion had sent him.

"What do you want old man?" Dog keeper came down stairs holding the baby. He was looking at me again and looked shocked.

Couldn't sit up anymore. I felt my body drop to the ground with a thud. My eyes closed without permission.

Someone grabbed my shoulders. I had no choice but to lean against them. "Get bandages! Hurry! She's losing too much blood!" Someone was shouting above me.

And just then my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4- A Job

Squeak. Woof.

I felt something wet rub against my cheek.

My eyes fluttered and opened. I glanced around. I was on a bed in a room I didn't recognize.

I groaned and turned my head to my left. There was a white mouse and dog staring at me. The dog barked in happiness and licked my face.

"WAH" I finally realizing what was going on. The dog had licked my face, straight on.

THUD!

I had fallen off the bed.

I held in a scream of pain as the pain of my legs hitting the floor made its way to my brain. I grabbed said legs and found that they were bandaged.

The dog leaped on me, pinning me to the ground and continued to lick my face and barked loudly. Hamlet, the mouse, scurried to my check and tickled it with his whiskers.

I heard footsteps coming running up the stairs. I tensed, ready for the worst, when the door burst open.

It was Dog keeper and Rikiga.

"You're awake!" Rikiga sighed in relief when he looked down at me.

I gasped for breath. "Please get him off of me."

"Come. Heel." I could hear the dog whine, but he followed the commands that he had been given and went and sat obediently at Dog keeper's side.

"Here!" Dog keeper tossed some clothes into my face. "Change into this." I couldn't see his face but he dragged Rikiga out of the room and slammed the door.

I looked at the clothes he had given me; a collared white shirt, a blue sweater vest, and some brown pants. I could tell they were for a guy but beggars can't be chooser. I put them on quickly.

There was a broken window in the room, which showed that it was night and the candle in the room gave off enough light that I could use it as a mirror.

_I look like how Shion would as a girl. _I thought to myself gritting my teeth.

I opened the door and went down stairs. It hurt but I was used to it now.

"Are you feeling better?" Rikiga asked when I got down stairs. He was sitting in what must have once been the foyer to the hotel. There was a table set up with chairs. Dog keeper was rocking the baby in his arms softly and glanced up at me.

I nodded quickly and sat down in a chair. I looked at my hands in my lap. I didn't know why I was so shy. I could only assume that I wasn't normally like this.

"So…" there was an awkward silent as He tried to think of something to say. "You have a name?" I glanced up to see him raise an eyebrow.

"Shina." I looked back at my hands. The situation made me feel a bit awkward. I wasn't supposed to know anything about this guy, and I didn't want to say something to freak them out.

"Shina…." Rikiga said so deep in thought I had to look up. He was looking into the distance. "I knew a Shina once. I was a friend of her dad's, she was a sweet kid." He smiled at the thought. "Her dad was one of the founders of No.6." at that Dog keeper tensed. "She was a little younger than you when they shut off the city." He leaned in his chair to look at the ceiling. "It was a shame what happened to her."

I tilted my head to the side. "What happened to her?"

"I only know what her dad told me, but it sounded like she was killed by some rebels of the city. He was devastated, poor guy. He had a baby with him, with he gave away. I think he was a bit crazy after that." He looked at me. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here is a picture of all of us. I keep it with me to pay respects to the girl." He handed it to me.

I stared at the picture. It showed people a man with his 10 year old daughter who was hugging his arm. My eyes lingered on the father. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where from.

"You ok, Shina?" Rikiga leaned in a bit, with worry in his voice. I nodded, not realizing that I had drifted off into thought.

"So, Shina, How old are you?" I looked back at him. The baby, Dog keeper was holding seemed to be asleep, and he was watching me closely, frowning.

"I don't know for sure, but somewhere around sixteen." It was true. I didn't know how old I really was, but I could pull off sixteen better then how old I was told I was.

"Where are you from?" I shrugged. The doctors told me that I most likely didn't live in the city. When I was growing up the borders were not as clear and there had been citizens that lived outside the city. The assumed I was one of those citizens from my lack of information on my id.

I sighed at looked at both of them. "Why did you help me?" The both looked startled.

Dog keeper was the first to answer. "I want this baby to grow up to be like his name sake. And I don't want to be a hypocrite and tell him to be one thing, while I am completely different." He blushed and looked away.

I looked at Rikiga who was blushing like crazy. "I was hoping you would like to work for me."

Dog keepers head whipped around. "No way! I had to pretend to work for you for less than a minute and it is my worst memory!" Rikiga turned to him, glaring.

"Just because you didn't like it doesn't mean she will." They stared at each other.

"Well to bad 'cuz she is working for me." I looked at dog keeper. Shock must have been obvious on my face because he laughed.

"You thought I was going to take care of you for free? Well I do have to make a living you know, so you're going to pay me back, starting tomorrow. Be grateful. I just saved you from working for this guy." He jerked the thumb of his free hand over his shoulder at Rikiga. "So go back to your room and get some rest. I won't go easy on you just 'cuz you're hurt." He Stood up quickly and walked away.

He froze for a moment and turned around again. "You leave too old man. You'll scare away my costumers!" with that he went into a room and shut the door.

Rikiga clicked his tongue. "Rude little brat." He muttered under his breath. He turned to me and nodded his head in farewell as he got up. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Shina." With that he left.

I stood up and quickly went back to my room. Before I could shut the door, the dog from earlier squeezed through with Hamlet on his back.

"I remember you. You're the dog that helped me around west district when I was Shion." The dogs tongue lolled out, and he panted happily at that. He tail beat the floor.

I smiled and crawled on to the bed. The dog leapt on and lied next to me. Hamlet, not wanting to be forgotten crawled under the crook of my neck and settled down there.

"Good night." With that I slipped into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Eve

The next morning Dog keeper got me food, some dried fruit, and got me started on my new job. I was going to wash and feed the dogs, as well as clean the Hotel rooms, which were much nicer now. His last employee, Shion, that did this died.

I couldn't help but notice that he had added a wash room to his hotel. He would rent out soap and ask for an admittance fee and people could use one of the two wash rooms, one for men another for women, to clean themselves and their clothes up. I knew this because it was also my job to collect the water each time they ran out.

Later that afternoon he called me to his own room.

"So where did you get the baby from?" He was trying to get it to go to sleep.

He looked up at me then looked back at the baby. He had a soft expression on his face. "A friend had one of my dogs, the one that's with you, brought it to me a before he died."

Dog keeper looked as if he didn't want to talk more about the subject, but I had to ask.

"What was his name?"

"Shion."

I sighed. So Shion was real.

_Ok. Shion and his memories really are real. That I know for sure, but why do I have them? And why haven't I aged? And why was I shot? And who was I? _

The was a huge list of questions that floated around in my head.

"Now I brought you here to ask you to do a job." I sighed again. Of course it was. "However you can refuse this one." I looked at him.

"What job is it?" He did a bunch of different jobs, I can't think of why he would want to give one to me. Since it was optional he would have to pay me.

"I would like you to take care of Shion." He looked pointing at the now sleeping baby.

I was about to protest when he continued. "I do a lot of work. I work here, and I gather information, and I smuggle stuff from places and sell it. It takes a lot of time and energy and really is very dangerous. I don't want him around all that. Please take care of him." I thought. He must have thought I would still say no because he quickly added more. "You don't have to take care of him all the time. Just during the day and sometimes at night." He looked at me earnestly.

"Ok" I smiled.

"Shina, Dog keeper. I'm back." I heard Rikiga walk into the hotel.

I left dog keeper to put the baby to bed and headed downstairs to greet him. I get to the bottom of the stair and bent over to rub my aching legs.

I looked up ready to say hello to Rikiga but froze when I saw who was with him...

"Ah Shina, this is Eve. He followed me here." Rikiga shot a glare at Rat.

I didn't move. I could finally see Rat in the light and see his features. He had his normal egotistical look on his face.

To anyone else they wouldn't notice anything wrong with him. But I could tell by the way he stared into space and glared a little harder than needed, and the bags under his eyes showed that he was hurting. Not a physical hurt though, that he would brush off like it was nothing. This was an emotional hurt, a kind of hurt he wasn't used to.

Rat glared at Rikiga. "I only want my clothes back." He hadn't looked at me at all. My chest ached. "Those clothes don't fit you or Dog keeper so I don't know why you took them."

"Well they didn't fit you either. Besides we gave them to someone who does need them." He waved a hand toward me.

Rat finally turned his gaze to me. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his eyes look into mine.

I knew he recognized me from the day before. I also saw pain in his eyes It was very well hidden but I still saw it. Shion could always read Rat.

He didn't mention the day before though. "She looks like him."

"What? She looks nothing like him!" Rikiga looked at him confused. "She is cute though."

I remembered how much I looked like Shion before the patristic bee, and suddenly became self conscious. Of course Rikiga and Dog keeper wouldn't see as much resemblances as Rat would.

Rat shrugged and turned away and looked at a distant wall, deep in thought.

"Anyway. Like I said Earlier, this is Eve." Rikiga turned back to me and smiled. "I will warn you he is rude, arrogant, and a brat."

I forced a pained smile.

"Rikiga don't say that about him." Rikiga jumped a tiny bit in shock. Rat looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why not? It's true." I tried not to get angry at him. Instead of answering I looked at Rat.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." Rikiga jumped back at that, and Rat raised an eyebrow.

"No problem." With that he walked away, up the stair to find Dog keeper I think.

* * *

***Note***

**It might be a while til the 6th chapter will come out, Anymeaddict and I need to decide a few things on the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6- Friend or Foe

The next day went the same as yesterday. I helped Dog keeper with the Shion (the baby) and other chores around the hotel. Rat stayed though and I could feel that he was watching me.

That night after putting Shion to bed I overheard Rikiga, Dog keeper, and Rat talking in another room. "I want her out" I heard Rat say; I bit my lip in worry and confusion. "Rat so what if she looks like him to you we can't kick her out. She's hurt" Rikiga said, but Rat wouldn't hear it. "I don't care" He said getting angry.

"Well I'm not firing her, she has been a big help with the kid he left me with and I don't want to hear you wanting her out of here again" Dog keeper said. There was silence; I started to tiptoe back to my room, but I tripped. "Shina" Rikiga said behind me, I was caught. Rat must have known I was listening at the door, he glared and me then disappeared down the stairs.

Looked down at the ground feeling bad, Rat would never glare at Shion like that. Well I'm not really Shion though. "Shina don't worry" Rikiga said comfortingly "We won't let Eve make you leave. I'm sure after he gets to know you he will want you to stay" I gave him the look saying "I seriously doubt it".

The next day Rat continued to glare at me and give me dirty looks. I remember what he told Shion. "No.6 or me; if you choose No.6 you will be my enemy" but I wasn't Rat's enemy was I? I tried to shake the thought away but it didn't work.

"Dog keeper do you think Rat will ever like me" I asked one night after putting Shion to bed. He looked at me "Why should you worry about what he thinks about you" he said crossly. I kind of had to agree, Shion didn't care what he thought of him.

That night I had a dream. I dreamed of what happened at the correctional facility and the words Rat said when he said if Shion choose No.6 he would be his enemy. The words kept going through my mind as I slept. SLAM! My eyes flashed open and I sat up quickly. The room was empty, but the door looked like someone tried to close it quickly.

Quietly I got out of bed and went down the hall, but I stopped when I heard voices. "So you were spying on her were you Rat" I heard Dog Keeper say. "She talks in her sleep" Rat said his voice was rough. I froze to the spot. Since when did I talk in my sleep. "You watch when she is asleep! HA!" Dog keeper shouted while laughing. Then he stopped. "Still why are you watching her. Yeah she might remind you of Shion, but I don't get why you are treating her this way" Dog keeper said sounding serious. "If Shina reminds you of Shion then why are you treating her like she isn't him" He said loudly in a why not even Shion has heard him speak.

"Because she isn't and it is stupid to become attached to someone. I shouldn't of gotten attached to him. That idiot." Rat went downstairs and there was silence. After a while I went to go back to my room but Dog Keeper stopped me. "I know you are there Shina" Dog Keeper said when I didn't even make a noise. I came out of my hiding place and went to Dog keeper. "So you heard everything" He asked; I shook my head. "I don't think so, but I came in on the part we you said he was spying on me." I said looking at the ground.

"Hm well you should get back to bed you have a lot to do tomorrow" Dog keeper said back to his old self.

_I wonder what they were talking about before I over heard them _I thought to myself. I went to bed wondering that as well. What had I missed? The next day seemed to be a bit strange as well. Rat seemed to watch my every move.

"Come back here!" I called to a dog who I was trying to clean. WOOF! It looked like he wanted to play. I had to chase him around the courtyard then dragged him to the fountain to finish washing him. "Wah!" I cried when the dog jump onto me pushing me into the fountain.

"Shina stopping goofing around! We have dogs to wash." Dogkeeper said when he saw what was happening. I got out of the fountain, I was soaking wet.

My leg felt much better though. After I finished washing the dogs I heard a squeak on my shoulder. " Hamlet" I said without thinking. Rat and Dogkeeper stared at me in shock. "How did you know his name was Hamlet." Rat said moving toward me. "I don't know it came into my head." I said backing away. "Shina go change and Rat stay away from her." Dogkeeper said getting between us.

Quickly I went upstairs and change. _I'm so stupid. They probably didn't believe me. How am I supposed to tell them how I really know Hamlet's name? _I sighed and headed for the door to see what else Dogkeeper would want me to do. When I opened the door though Rat stood in the entrance. He stared at me really hard.

For some reason I thought of when Shion finally noticed Rat was taller than him because I can really notice it right now. "Do you need something Rat?" I asked looking up at him. He didn't answer he just walked into the room and closed the door.

"How did you know that rat's name?" He said glaring at me. "I'm sorry I have work to do." I said trying to leave, but Rat stopped me and pushed me away from the door. "Your not leaving til I have an true answer."

"I told you the tru…." I started to say, but his hands grabbed my throat pinning me against the wall.

"I want the truth Shina. Tell me how you knew the name! Dogkeeper only told you he worked here and gave him the baby! So how do you know!" Rat shouted tightening his grip on my throat. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. I tried to get him to let go, but it only made him tighten his grip even more.

I couldn't move, everything was going black. The last thing I knew was that the door burst open and I was released. I fell to the floor and listened to shouted above me then it all went black. _So I am Rat's enemy?!_


End file.
